Will You Still Love Me?
by storyteller41
Summary: What happens when everything changes? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Will you still love me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sue Thomas FB Eye characters. I am just borrowing them for my enjoyment and hopefully yours. **

**A/N: Italics indicates sign, flashback, or thoughts in a head.**

**A/N2: I don't really know the medical terms or how this really happens, so don't take anything medical I write to heart.**

**Chapter 1**

She woke up in a slight panic. She didn't know where she was. As her eyes adjusted she became aware that she must be in a hospital. She didn't know how or why she was there; just that she was hooked up to a machine. As she looked around she saw people standing around her. She started to panic once again. They finally noticed she was awake and all crowded around her.

"Sue? Are you okay?" asked a dark skinned woman with a golden retriever by her side.

"Who's Sue? Who are you people and what am I doing here?" she asked in a voice that was full of fear. They all looked at each other with worried expressions on their faces.

"Sue, it's us: your team from the FBI." Jack Hudson stated.

"I don't know you. I don't know where I am or who I am, much less who any of you are." Sue said.

"I'll extricate the doctor to enter this room post haste." Myles Leland III said.

"You do that, Myles."

The doctor came in about five minutes later with Myles on his heels. "This young man explained the situation to me. I'll need you all to leave while I check her out and assess the damage. We had to wait until she woke up before we could check her over completely." They all left, but waited outside the door.

"How are you feeling Ms. Thomas?" asked the doctor.

"I ache all over. I have a massive headache and feel like my insides have been ripped out." She said with a groan.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember waking up here. I don't remember anything before that. Is that bad? What happened to me?"

"You've got a concussion, and apparently amnesia. We haven't done much preliminary testing yet because we need your permission. Since you're team informed me that you can't hear we had to have you wake up before then. You've been in a coma for three weeks. If we can get your permission, we can start the testing right away. At least one of your team members has been with you at all times."

"Fine," she sighed, "do the testing. What happened to me anyways?"

"I'll let your friends explain that one." He headed out to grab a couple of things and came back in with a nurse in tow. They checked her over and ran some tests. They needed her permission to get a few other tests which she flat out refused. "It'll be necessary for us to realize the extensity in which you need care." She shook her head 'no' for now, their hands were tied.

***********************************************

"I can't believe she doesn't remember any of us." Tara said despairingly. They had all sat by Sue's bedside faithfully while trying to catch the people who did this to her. They had found her unconscious in a deserted building in West Virginia. She'd been missing for a month. When they finally found her they were relieved, to be immediately replaced with worry when she wouldn't wake up. She had bruises on every part of her that they could see. She had a black eye, spit lip, and was lying in the middle of a concrete floor unconscious. They took her to the hospital directly to find out that they were almost too late.

"She didn't even remember Levi!" exclaimed Lucy.

"We have to wait until she gets her memory back before we can even begin questioning her about what happened." Jack said in team leader mode.

"Guys," said D as he walked in, "how's Sue? Any change?"

"She woke up from the coma…" said Jack slowly.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Yes and no. The good news is that she woke up from her coma, the bad news is she has amnesia and doesn't remember a single one of us including Levi."

"That is serious. We may have caught a break though. You know how we've been having SOG keep an eye on the place where we found Sue in case they came back? Someone did. We've got him in custody now. You'll never guess who it is… Victor DeMarco."

"Victor DeMarco? Is he talking?" Jack asked and D shook his head.

"He's not talking. He just keeps smirking at me. I'm guessing that he thinks that Sue's dead. I think we need to make her being alive known in order for him to confess."

"Let's get his reaction. Bobby, you and D are with me. Myles call SOG and tell them to keep watching the place in case more people show up. Tara, you and Lucy stay with Sue. Let us know what you find out. We'll do the same. We'll meet back here around 5." Jack said taking control.

****************************************

"I'll be back in a minute. I'm going to go get Levi so he can say 'hi.' He's your hearing dog and he's missed you like crazy. All of us have." With that Lucy went out of the room again. "Look who's here to see you." Said Lucy after Sue had looked up at her. Sue reached down and pet Levi. He was such a nice, peaceful dog. He seemed to like her.

"I wish I could remember him, but I don't." Sue said despondently.

"The others should be back in a little bit. Tara's eating right now, but she'll be back soon too." Lucy said. Just then the doctor came in.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Thomas? Any better than before?"

"A little, I guess. It's nerve-racking not remembering anything. I apparently don't even remember my own dog!"

"I understand how that would be upsetting. It will come to you in time. I think we should have your friends bring in a couple of photos and see if that jogs your memory."

"Do you think that could work?" she asked hopefully.

"It's a possibility, but I won't lie to you; it's not a guarantee. Now if your friend wouldn't mind leaving us alone for a few minutes so that I can give you a more thorough check over –"he motioned to the door, Lucy got the hint and left with a promise to be back soon, "I need to check your blood pressure, temperature, and we still have a matter of a few tests to discuss."

"I told you, I won't do it. Go ahead and do the other stuff, but I'm not letting you do that last test. If I have the right to refuse, I refuse. I don't remember anything and what you have to do, I surely won't forget." Sue said stubbornly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Will you still love me?**

**Chapter 2**

**1 Month Later**

Sue woke up very confused. What was she doing in the hospital? She was hooked up to a machine, but there was no one with her. The team came in to see her.

"Hey guys, why am I here?" she asked as soon as they came in. They looked a little alarmed. Did she lose her memory again? "Where's Levi? I'm sure they'd let him in if you told them he's my hearing dog."

"He's at home. You told us you didn't want us to bring him back again."

"Why would I say that? Levi's the man in my life." She grinned.

"What's your name? What can you tell us about yourself?"

"You should know my name. My name is Sue Thomas. I work for the FBI. I have a hearing dog named Levi. I have three brothers. I can sign and read lips. Why are you asking stuff you should already know?" she asked somewhat suspiciously.

"You've had amnesia. You've been in the hospital for seven weeks. I'll go get the doctor." Sue gasped. _Seven weeks?_

"Sue, are you alright?" asked Jack concernedly.

"Yeah, I guess. Seven weeks, that's hard to believe. What happened?"

"We were hoping, Thomas, that you could enlighten us. Perhaps you could disclose the particulars." Myles said.

"Well, I can't help you. At least not at the moment. I don't know what happened. The last thing I remember is going shopping. After that it's a blank."

Just then the doctor came in. "Ms. Thomas? I hear you've gotten some of your memory back." Sue nodded. "Now that that's settled, maybe you'll be able to answer a few questions for me?" Sue nodded again. "Okay, I need to talk to Ms. Thomas alone." They left. "Ms. Thomas, there was one test that you refused when you had amnesia. I was hoping that I could persuade you differently now. I need your permission to give you a rape test."

Sue gasped, "What happened that I need to have that?"

"You were missing for a month. It's been almost two months, but it should still work to give us a general idea. You can still say no if you want to, but I suggest you don't. This might seem like a personal question, but I've got to know… Have you been sexually active in the past few months?"

"No, I'm a virgin. At least I was? I guess we'll find out. Yes, you can do the test." The doctor nodded. They set up the time for the test. It was for two hours later.

**The Next Day**

"I got Ms. Thomas' report back. I finally talked her into letting me give her the rape test. You all need to hear the results." The doctor said to the FBI team waiting in the waiting room.

"What is it?" asked D.

"Even though it's been quite a while, there was enough evidence. Ms. Thomas has been gone approximately thirty days, it seems as though they might have started right away. What I mean to say is… she's been raped at least thirty times and that's after almost two months, which means it could have been a lot more." The doctor said gravely.

"Oh my!" said Lucy. The others looked shocked.

"That's not all…" he paused looking at their dire faces, "she's pregnant. Once we do the ultra sound we'll know more such as just how far along she actually is. I'm going in there to do that now. I thought you guys should know. She's going to need all of the support she can get." They all nodded.

*******************

"Ms. Thomas, while I do the ultrasound I'll tell you what I see as I go. It will probably feel a little cold and uncomfortable." He said as he applied the jelly to her stomach.

"Okay, this is just so hard to believe. I mean I've always wanted to be a mother, but this isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"That's understandable. Okay, that there is your baby… Correction, babies."

"Did I read that right? Did you say babies, as in more than one?" Sue asked shocked.

"Let me count them… One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six. You're going to have six kids if you choose to have them and keep them."

"What do you mean if I choose to have them?"

"In rape cases, we generally let the abortion option last a little longer than the others."

"Abortion? There is no way I'm aborting these babies. They might not have been planned, but they are God's creations and I won't let anyone hurt them. I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep them or not, but they're definitely going to live if I have anything to say about it."

"I see. Do you want your teammates to come in after we're done?"

"Just tell D to come in. I'll see the rest later, but just D right now."

"Okay." They finished up and he went out and got D.

"What's up Sue? Why did you want to see just me?" D asked a little concernedly.

"D… What am I going to do? I'm not just having one baby."

"You mean twins?"

"No," she shook her head, "that means there would only be two. I'm having six."

"Six?! Whoa. That wasn't something I expected." He said in shock.

"Me neither. The reason I wanted to see you is a couple of reasons. The first is that I remember what happened. It isn't pleasant, but I'll tell you if you want."

"I know this has to be hard, Sue, but we need it. It's important."

"Okay, here it goes…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Will you still love me?**

**Chapter 3**

D came out looking a little pale. "What is it D?" they all huddled around.

"Sue told me what happened. She doesn't want you guys to know right now, possibly not ever; however, one thing I think you guys should know… Sue's not just having one child… She's having six." D said still a little dazed.

"Six?! I thought twins were something. She's going to have a whole family in one fell swoop." Myles said.

"This is just so surprising. How is Sue taking it?" Lucy asked, "Is she okay? Can we go see her again yet?"

"The doctor wants to speak to all of us first. He says we're going to have to expect some things from Sue." Just then the doctor came in.

"Why don't we talk in this room over here? I don't know if you're all aware of it yet, but Ms. Thomas is carrying six children. I think you should all know that she's choosing to keep her children, all of them," he waited for it to sink in and then added, "and as such you'll need to be aware that her behavior will be a little different. Hormones are a big part of being pregnant. Since she will be having more than one child, more hormones will be released. This means that there will be more emotional issues. She will also most likely have some pretty strong cravings. She'll need to eat for seven people also. She'll be hungry a lot. She'll also be gaining a lot of weight. At four months along she'll probably look six months along. We're going to keep her here a few more days, but then she can go home. I'll want to see her in exactly one month so that I can see if the babies are developing properly. One last thing, pregnant women in general are very sensitive. Ms. Thomas will be too. Now, any questions?"

"I think we all have a plethora of questions, but are unsure of which to convey to you." Myles said.

"I understand. Is there one question in particular that stands above the rest?" They all looked at each other and shrugged. They all had a million questions rattling around in their brains, but like Myles had said, weren't sure which one to ask first.

"Let me know when you know what you want to ask."


	4. Chapter 4

**Will you still love me?**

**Chapter 4**

_I thought it would be an interesting idea to see different points of view and thoughts about the situation. The first one is Myles POV._

Myles was not Sue's greatest supporter when she first joined the team. In fact he tried everything he could think of to get rid of her at first. He knew that the whole team noticed the humanizing that Sue had stirred within him; however, nobody had any idea just how much. He kept the extent of it well-hidden. Sue amazed him; she gave to everyone freely not really expecting anything in return except maybe wishing for respect. She had his; there was no doubt about it.

He had to keep up most of the pretense of the arrogant façade at work. He had let his mask slip once and he saw surprise, shock, fear, and trepidation on most of his colleagues' faces, but the most surprising expression was on Sue's face. Her face showed a mixture of shock, astonishment, and something that looked like hope. He reigned in his mask even tighter and thought he saw a flash of disappointment on her face which quickly disappeared. He decided that he would try to talk to her privately the next day, but he never got the chance because they were so busy. She was reported missing by that night.

He tried to be strong, at least in the office, for his teammates, but he was possibly more worried than any of them. When they found her a month later – beaten and unconscious – he could have exploded from anger. The fact that she was in a coma for three weeks made it worse. He wanted to snap at everyone when Sue woke up with amnesia, but remained outwardly calm for the sake of the team. D came back looking pale and disturbed after hearing Sue's testimony, which was saying a lot. Myles wanted to shake him and demand to know what happened to her. They were all angry after learning that she'd been violated and shocked to learn she was pregnant. What surprised Myles the most was that she was going to have six kids. The fact that she wanted to keep them and raise them with love didn't surprise him; it would have surprised him more if she hadn't done that. That was just the kind of caring and compassionate woman she was. He could tell she loved those babies growing inside her without her having to say a word. She was such a good friend to him even though he didn't deserve it. He decided that he would be there for her as much as he could if she'd let him. If she wanted these babies, then the least he could do was help her with them. He wanted to be as good of a friend to her as she'd been to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Will you still love me?**

**Chapter 5**

_This one is Jack's POV over everything that'd happened._

Jack admired Sue from the first moment he met her. Everything about her astonished him. When Sue turned up missing it was like a punch in the gut. She'd been missing before, but never harmed too badly. They finally found her. She was in a coma for three weeks. She woke up and couldn't remember anyone, even her dog. He was so relieved when she regained her memory of them. He stayed with her and held her hand for moral support. He was shocked and angry when he learned that she had been violated and was pregnant. The next day when she regained more of her memory she talked to D. When he went in later and reached for her hand, she looked scared and flinched away from him. He could understand after what she'd been through, but it still hurt. They'd been such good friends. She was his best female friend and wanted to be there for her. He knew that the whole team probably would. He didn't try to make any physical contact after that, but kept close so she knew that he was there for her.

"No, that's fine. The more the merrier." They all went to lunch together.


End file.
